This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Wells are often used to access mineral resources below the surface of the earth. For instance, oil, natural gas, and water are often extracted via wells. Wells generally include various mechanisms for drilling and recovery of the mineral resources. For instance, a well is generally drilled from the earth's surface into a deposit of mineral resources. Once the mineral resources are reached, a sub-surface well-bore provides a path between the mineral deposit and the surface. Generally, the sub-surface well-bore terminates into a wellhead that is capped off with what is referred to as a “christmas tree” at or near the surface. The tree generally includes various paths for the minerals to be extracted through, as well as numerous valves and controls to regulate the flow of the minerals. Wells may be located on land (e.g., surface systems) and under the surface of the water (e.g., offshore and subsea systems). With the advance of technology, subsea systems are being drilled and completed in oceans, seas, the Gulf of Mexico, and the like. In certain subsea systems, wells may be located on the ocean floor at depths exceeding 10000 feet.
A well located on the ocean floor may create additional difficulties and costs, such as those relating to installation and maintenance. For instance, if a well is drilled on the ocean floor, a christmas tree and other subsea system components (e.g., a manifold) are generally attached to the wellhead at or near the ocean floor. Accordingly, tools and various equipment are often lowered from the surface (e.g., an offshore vessel) to the ocean floor for installation, operation, and maintenance of the tree and the other system components. However, at increased depths, the fluid pressures may be so great that direct human interaction (e.g., a diver) at the depth of the system in not feasible. Thus, devices and components are lowered, operated and/or retrieved via cables, drill pipe, or a remote operated vehicle (ROV), for instance. Unfortunately, aligning and operating tools from the platform or other remote locations may introduce increased difficulties relating to alignment of various components. As a result, performing installation, operation and maintenance of the system may involve an increased amount of time and effort.